There is conventionally known a fuel cell vehicle mounted with a fuel cell as a drive power supply, with the fuel cell vehicle traveling by driving an electric traction motor using generated power from the fuel cell.
In such a fuel cell vehicle, the fuel cell is disposed under the vehicle floor in an area defined by two longitudinal beams and two transverse beams of the vehicle frame forming a vehicle skeleton, and auxiliary components of the fuel cell are disposed under the vehicle floor in a region sandwiched by the two transverse beams and outside the region sandwiched by the two longitudinal beams (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,031